otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Falkenberg vs. Voltrix
John Falkenberg, granted mysterious powers by the Obelisk of Truth, takes on the alien entity Voltrix who has possessed the Demarian Silverstripes, in a battle to the death. :Residential Quarter :- Sanctuary - :A broad chamber with a crazy-quilt patchwork of girders high overhead. The bulkheads are adorned here and there with graffiti and portraits of people from most every race and walk of life - remembrances of home and the way things used to be before Sanctuary. :Spaced at regular intervals around the vaguely pentagonal chamber are glowing sulfur lamps on tall posts, giving warm illumination to the residential quarter. :A rainbow-hued starburst compass rose emblazoned on the gunmetal gray floor shoots streaks of color in all directions: A green stripe leads toward the Spring Dome, a yellow stripe leads to the Summer Dome, a red stripe leads to the Autumn Dome, and a white stripe leads to the Winter Dome, a light blue stripe leads toward a companionway that accesses the colony vessel's commercial quarter, while a black stripe ends at the double doors of Sanctuary's colonial courthouse facility. :Antigrav lifts are available for passage to the upper decks. :Sun Apr 23 19:59:50 2652 Silverstripes is floating near the lifts, apparently having just gotten off. Falkenberg is striding through the corridors when he sees Silverstripes. He calls out in a loud voice, "Hey, Sparky!" "So I've heard, kitty cat. So I've heard." Marcus says in perfect Demarian, hand now tucking it's thumb just inside the belt of the holster. "But, I like medium rare myself. What's shakin'?" Darkmane backs up as to let Silverstripes pass. "I've been looking for you everywhere sir, regarding our last discussion!" He holds up several fine garments. Silverstripes looks towards Falkenberg. "Ahhhh, Mr. Falkenberg. A pleasure to see you again. You would be wise to educate your friend here...he's treading down a dangerous path." Marcus rolls his eyes a bit and looks over his shoulder towards Falkenberg. "These semi-omnipotent beings always are a bit edgy, aren't they?" A small chuckle and his eyes return to Silverstripes before back to his datapad which is held in his left hand, evidently having been reading it before the arrival of the purple demarian. Falkenberg smiles at Silverstripes, taking several steps toward him. "Educate him, eh?" A white light begins to gleam from Falkenberg. "Let's talk about education. You come down here, with your purple glow and your levitation, throwing fireballs around and roasting annoying Cajuns and stupid recruits, acting like you own the place. Quite frankly, I'm tired of it." Darkmane's eyes swim nervously from Silverstripes to Falkenberg, then glow wide as Falkenberg starts glowing. He sidles up to Silverstripes, "I'm not with him" Silverstripes, for the first time since his arrival, shows surprise. It passes quickly however, and his eyes narrow to mere purple slits. "Sooo....you have found the Obelisk of Truth. A pity. I was beginning to like you, Falkenberg. You showed promise. Now I must destroy you, along with that infernal rock." Falkenberg chuckles. "You're welcome to try, Sparky." He is now radiating a bright white light. "Bring it on." "Oh boy.." Marcus says, lowering his datapad and stuffing it into his uniform. "Hey John, Falk.. Whatever you wanna be called. You been eating some beans lately?" He asks, taking a step back from the two. Darkmane smiles and tries to change the subject, "Here sir, don't go worrying about him. Why don't you look at some of the fittings I've found that would really spruce up your appearance. Now for starters this black cape really becomes you, gives you that powerful, menacing look yes..." Falkenberg keeps his eyes fixed on Silverstripes, but says to Marcus, "Major, you may want to have security clear this level." Silverstripes sneers, his eyes flashing with rage. "Do you prefer your flesh medium, or well done?" He raises his arms, and they begin crackling with electricity. "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!!!!!!" He unleashes a blast of energy towards Falkenberg..."DIE Mortal!" Falkenberg raises his hands and moves to block the shot. Darkmane dives out of the way, narrowly avoiding Silverstripes energy ray. He rolls clumsily and looks back at Silverstripes, who is now standing beside a pile of ash, formerly a handful of clothes. Silverstripe's energy beam deflects off of Falk's hands and blasts a very large hole in the floor next to Darkmane. Marcus blinks a few times, "This is too fucking weird.." He mtuters, taking a few more steps away from the battling duo before reaching for his com device. "Get some Colonial boys down here.. No Vannies whatsoever. Let Sanctuary's boys get a piece of some of this. And.. Wear rubber boots." With this said, he darts behind what appears to be a relatively safe construction of boxes." Darkmane lets out a very loud "YIPE!" Silverstripes says, "You cannot withstand my power forever, mortal. I will not let the Obelisk take me down a second time..." Falkenberg looks at the hole in the floor. "Frankly, I expected better. But here's one for dumb recruits everywhere." He holds aloft one hand, and a white ball of fire forms there. He hurls it at Silverstripes. Silverstripes attempts to dodge the ball of fire, but it homes on him and slams into him full blast. He is slammed against the wall, burning the image of a Demarian into the wall. Volandar arrives from Spring Dome . Volandar has arrived. Falkenberg smiles at his handiwork. He looks at the gathering crowd. "Not bad, eh?" Volandar emerges from the direction of the Spring Dome. The shaft door slides shut with a whoosh Silverstripes pulls away from the scorched wall, and shakes his head. "Very good, Mr. Falkenberg...very good. I like a challenge. Shall we turn up the heat?" He raises his hands and unleashes a purple tongue of flame at Falkenberg... The shaft door slides shut with a whoosh Volandar just looked at you. Darkmane begins to crawl backwards, his tail searching also nervously for the wall. It finally finds it and scrunches up against it, looking back at the hole in the floor. He turns his head back to Silverstripes and peeps, "If they're the wrong size, I COULD return them..." Falkenberg fires back a shaft of white light, aimed at intersecting with the purple flame. The shaft door slides open with a soft whoosh. Rainhawk steps out of the lift Rainhawk has arrived. Fulton steps out of the lift Fulton has arrived. Marcus just leans his back against the boxes and closes his eyes. "Gotta get home. Nothing crazy /ever/ happened back there.. Okay, maybe a few hive minders here and there, but never nothing so stupid as .. well .. Alright. Fire breathing Demarians." The two beams of energy meet, and a G. vs E. tug of war begins... Silverstripes says, "Give up this futile venture, mortal, and I promise your death with be swift and painless..." Rainhawk exits the lift with Fulton. He begins to head toward the Summer Dome when he notices the pyrotechnics. "Ah. I see it has begun." He looks worried. Falkenbergs face shows intense concentration as he focuses his bright white energy beam. "You know, I'm really going to enjoy shutting your mouth..." Darkmane is cowering against a wall a few feet from a blasted hole in the floor. Silverstripes and Falkenberg stand at opposite ends of the corridor. Fulton follows after Rainhawk, attention automatically drawn to the battle. "Eh?" With Silverstripes floating of course. Silverstripes begins to blaze brighter and brighter, as he draws more and more of his very being to throw against Falkenberg. The purple beam begins to slowly creep towards FAlkenberg... Falkenberg is glowing in a white light. Volandar hums softly. He mutters very quietly, "Once only Vollistahns glowed." Rainhawk says to Fulton, "Falkenberg is supposed to defeat Voltrix this evening." Falkenberg raises his other hand, firing a second beam to match the first. The beams fight back and forth for a few seconds then stabilize again... Darkmane is stunned as he gazes upon Silverstripes glowing brighter and brighter. He attempts to cover his face with a piece of charred waistcoat, but is unable to draw his eyes from the Demarian. Fulton raises an eyebrow. "Falkenberg? How is he supposed to do that? I mean-" He shuts up, noting the white aura around the man. "Interesting." Rainhawk explicates for Fulton's benefit, "It seems that he located the Obelisk of Truth that contained the thing once before. Now he. . . well, he glows, among other things, I suppose." A shifty-eyed man, who some may recognize as Vinnie the Bookie, who works at the Smuggler's Cove, arrives from the Companionway. "I'll give three to one odds on the former Guildmaster defeating the floating Demarian. Any takers?" Silverstripes says, "You should have left well enough alone, mortal...." "What the hell is the Obelisk of Truth?" Fulton asks in a soft tone, almost a whisper. Falkenberg grunts. "That's what the last omnipotent entity I toasted said." Darkmane's ears peep up at the sound of the word, "Odds". He looks around and spies Vinnie, then crawls belly to the ground towards him, "I'll take some of that action, my good man!" Vinnie smiles at Darkmane. "Good man. I'll match any bet." Volandar pushes off from the wall and makes his way over to Vinnie. He holds out a credit strip. "Fifty on the human." Vinnie nods to the Vollistan. "Always a safe better, I see." Silverstripes grins evilly, then suddenly vanishes. He quickly re-appears behind Falkenberg, unleashing a quick blast at his back... Falkenberg, unprepared for the transposition, reacts late, half turning and raising an arm to ward off the blow. Marcus just shakes his head and stands up from behind his boxes as a pair of Colonial Police arrive on scene. The Vanguard major looks around a moment before pointing towards Falk and Silverstripes. "Make sure they don't get too out of hand, huh?" He asks with a sarcastic chuckle before shaking his head and casually walking for the lifts. Volandar asks Vinnie, "More money other way?" Darkmane fishes through his pouch for a Credstick and finally pulls one out. He glances at the reader, "Yes this is the one." He hands it to Vinnie. "Twenty thousand on Falkenberg." The blast is partially deflected, but some still makes it past the hastily thrown up shield. Vinnie's eyes sparkle. "My friend, you should visit more often." Silverstripes says, "I never claimed to fight clean, mortal..." Darkmane turns back towards the action and sees Falkenberg get blasted. "Oh dear..." He turns back to Vinnie, "Is it too late to ch--oh nevermind. Just give me my receipt." Fulton watches the battle silently with his arms folded, his gaze shifting between the two gladiators. He dosn't seem amused, nor nervous, nor anything else for that matter. He just observes, impassive and grim. Falkenberg stumbles forward and is thrown from his feet. Rolling over quickly on his back, he tosses another white fireball in Silverstripes' direction, but his aim is not perfect. Rainhawk says to Fulton in a hushed tone, "No one exactly explained what it was." Vinnie smiles and hands Darkmane his receipt. Silverstripes raises a hand quickly and swats it, the ball blasting a hole in the deck near Rainhawk. Volandar asks Vinnie, "What odds on Demarian?" "Well, lets hope that whatever it was, it's enough," Fulton comments, returning to his silent self. Vinnie looks at Volandar. "I am offering 3 to 1 AGAINST the Demarian, my friend." Rainhawk jumps as the deck sizzles just next to him. Fulton is startled as the blast hit near him, but quickly regains composure. Silverstripes says, "Your aim needs work. Shall I demonstrate?" Silverstripes raises a finger and fires a pencil of purple light at Falkenberg's chest.... Rainhawk says, "Perhaps this is not the safest place to me." Darkmane hovers near Vinnie, then moves around behind him and peers over Vinnie's shoulder. Volandar ahs, "Lahnguage problem. Fifty crehdits on Demahrian." Falkenberg lies flat on the deck, and...melds into the deckplates in a flash of white light. A pulse of white energy passes through the deck, stopping under Silverstripes....and a fist surges upward, seemingly out of the floor. Silverstripes is taken off guard and knocked for a spin, slamming into a nearby door. His energy aura burns clean through it, leaving a Demarian shaped hole in the door. The shaft door slides open with a soft whoosh. Falkenberg rematerializes, standing facing the Demarian. "I could get used to this..." Sharpeye steps out of the lift Sharpeye has arrived. Snowmist steps out of the lift Snowmist has arrived. Silverstripes floats back through the hole in the Summer Dome door, the edges smoking. "Clever, mortal. Most clever. But, I am not to be underestimated..." Falkenberg is radiating white light, looking at Silverstripes, who is on the other side of a Demarian-shaped hole in a door. Sharpeye blinks at the scene as soon as he steps off the lift, leaning over to whisper something to Snowmist. Silverstripes takes his hands and claps them together. In a flash, the deckplates beside Falkenberg flip upwards, aiming to make a Lunite Blue Plate Special. Snowmist halts in midstep from the lift, staring at the abrupt battle they'd walked in on. Rainhawk is standing near the lift with Fulton. There is, one might note, a sizzling hole in the deckplates. Darkmane clenches onto Vinnie's shoulders more firmly as the deckplates flip up. The shaft door slides shut with a whoosh Falkenberg throws himself backward hard, pushing off the rising deckplate, and landing just out of reach of the crushing plate, on his back again. In fact, there are two smoking holes in the deck plate, a scorch mark in one wall shaped like a Demarian, and a Demarian shaped smoking hole in the Summer Dome door. Vinnie the bookie looks over at the newcomers. "3 to 1 odds that the Guildmaster beats the Purple Pussycat. Taking all bets." Snowmist whispers to Sharpeye. Silverstripes says, "BLAST! Hold still, mortal. Accept your fate, and it will be over quickly...." The shaft door slides open with a soft whoosh. Sharpeye whispers to Snowmist. Merram steps out of the lift Merram has arrived. Falkenberg holds up both hands, and summons the air around him, aiming a gust of hurricane-force wind at the floating Demarian. Merram strides out and glances around. Silverstripes is unable to withstand the winds, and is slammed into the bulkhead above. A second Demarian shaped hole is formed as the energy aura burns its way into the metal... Rainhawk turns to Snowmist and Sharpeye and says, "There is a bit of stray fire that is being tossed about. This may not be the safest place for. . " He glances down at Snowmist's abdomen. Falkenberg struggles again to his feet. "I've never been that cooperative, Sparky." Snowmist looks oddly at Vinnie. "Y'know, I think what weirds me out more than bettin' on a match with the ship's wellfare as prize, but that I don' exactly wanna bet on Falk either..." she mutters before glancing toward Rainhawk, wincing at the crash and clang of flying things. "Yeah, 'm definitely not gonna try crossin' that just t'get a few pastries. Sharp?" Darkmane cheers over Vinnie, who he is hiding behind, "Ole!" Silverstripes crawls his way out of the hole, his eyes BLAZING with rage. He stabs a finger at Falkenberg..."I am through playing mortal....pray to whatever gods you worship, for you will be meeting them soon enough..." Volandar, having made his bet, retreats back against a wall, slouching down. Merram stares at the sence. A mysitifed look crosses his face, as his hand slides down to his fire-arm at his waist. "Yeah, sorry, Mist," Sharpeye says, "but risking death isn't worth a few eclaires. Even for you." Falkenberg nods as he summons another fireball...vaguely football-shaped, and drops it in front of his foot, punting it at Silverstripes. "Yeah, yeah, you'll kill me slow. I got it." Silverstripes begins to blaze bright violet, drawing every ounce of his being. He raises his arms, and a fireball 10 feet in diameter forms in front of them.... Darkmane's eyes get wider as his lip trembles, "MMMmmmm nice trick...er...Sparky, was it?" Silverstripes is unable to launch his fireball of death in time. Falk's fireball blasts into it, causing such a violent reaction between good and evil energy that it explodes with the energy of the bombload of a B-17. Rainhawkstands over near the lifts, a sizzled hole in the deck near his feet. Fulton and Sharpeye and Snowmist are also over there. Snowmist nods as she reaches behind her to tap for the lift again. "Yeah, I think I have a sudden craving for something that the galley comp on Paw can produce just fine..." Sharpeye winces at the explosion, putting an arm up to cover his face. Falkenberg is thrown against the far wall by the blast. The shaft door slides shut with a whoosh The blast knocks over both Vinnie and Darkmane, who are on the other side of the corridor. Darkmane moans as he lies on the floor, "Medic" Vinnie lies unconscious, his hair on fire, credit chips everywhere. "Mist! Down!" Sharpeye screams as the blast knocks into them, and he pushes her into the lift. As the smoke clears, Silverstripes is hanging from a twisted bulkhead. His lab coat is unable to hold the strain for long, and it tears, dropping him to the deck. His purple aura has dimmed considerably. He struggles to get up on one arm... Volandar is crushed between the blast and the wall he's already against. MacDonald steps out of the lift MacDonald has arrived. Falkenberg bounces off the wall, landing roughly on his stomach. Blood trickles from his ears. He struggles back to his feet, tossing a dagger of energy at Silverstripes as he does. Merram is thrown back and lands on his butt. Gettin' up, he rubs his butt and grabs his pistol, "What's goin' on here." He yells. MacDonald steps out of the lift, dressed in civilian clothes and obviously not expecting the sight before him.. "The hell?" His hand slides to where his holster usually is.. "Aww hell.." Rainhawk shakes his head. "This definitely isn't safe," he says, as he looks around at the tossed people about him. Darkmane raises his head groggily, his cream mane, now pitch black from the scorch. He looks towards Silverstripes, trying to focus, then smiles, "H-Hooray...I...won..." His head drops back to the floor. Sharpeye slowly climbs back to feet, dusting himself off as he makes his way over to Snowmist. Silverstripes has raised an arm to return fire, but Falk's energy dagger strikes home. His arm is deflected, firing a bolt of energy at Merram instead of Falk as he tumbles backwards into the wall. Rainhawk eyes the seemingly-weakening glowing Demarian. Volandar seems quite unconscious, his eyes closed, his hat blown off by the force of the explosion. MacDonald remains near the lift, watching with wide eyes. He doesn't do anything however, for fear of drawing the fire of the combatants, "And they say my job was stressful.." Merram see's bolt. He atempts ta roll to his right and bring his gun up and aimed at Silver. Falkenberg is breathing hard, is white aura pulsating, blood dripping from his ears and nose. He slowly advances toward Silverstripes, a bit unsteadily. "Not...so tough now, are ya Sparky?" The bolt slams into Merram's gun, causing a force chamber explosion. The gun explodes in his hand... Falkenberg looks over at Merram. "Stay back, you idiot! Guns can't hurt him!" He continues to advance on his fallen enemy. "It's time....we discussed your outstanding bar tab, Voltrix." Merram flys back and slams into wall. His right hand is blood'd and torn. He scream's in pain. Sharpeye takes cover with Snowmist behind one of the lift doors as he watches the battle. Silverstripes unsteadily tries to struggle up on one arm, but doesn't succeed. The body slumps to the deck. A few seconds later, a purple ball of light draws out of the body, floating above Silverstripes. A disembodied voice comes from all around, "Good show...mortal. Good show...Now...we shall finish this...I have incubated enough in this beings body to survive outside of it." Some pieces of shrapnel from the gun embed themselves in Merram's chest and abdomen. Falkenberg looks at the ball of energy. "Awww....shit." Silverstripe's body lies a smoking, unconscious heap on the floor. Rainhawk looks toward Silverstripes' body, concerned for the health of the scientist. The ball of light begins to pulsate, and dance with electrical bolts... Falkenberg raises up his hands, and summons a shield of white energy around him, in anticipation of what is to come... MacDonald makes a move over towards Merram, "Someone got a comlink?" He asks the crowd in general as he bends down next to the Corporal. "Easy there, son..Rest easy.." Falkenberg casts a glance at the crowd. "This would be a good time to get under cover." The ball unleashes a barrage of purple electrical bolts towards Falkenberg, which slam into the white shield and swirl around it... Falkenberg drops to his knees, but keeps his hands up, maintaining the shield... Merram trys ta get up, but painfully fallls back down ta the floor. He winces in pain as he torso extends and contracts. Sendin' waves of pain coursing throughout his bady. Rainhawk turns to Fulton, "I hope this works." Then he:rushes out, crouched low, into the middle of the floor in an attempt to retrieve Silverstripes' body before it's subjected to another explosive force. The ball of light begins to float closer to Falkenberg, drilling the bolts into his shield. "You will fall, mortal...YOU WILL FALL!!!" Darkmane raises a cautious eyelid. His expression becomes one of horror as he sees the purple ball floating above him and to the side. His eye follows the purple bolts' pattern landing on Falkenberg's light. His expression changes from horror to more horror. MacDonald winces as the flashes of white and purple become more apparent behind him. He lays a firm, but gentle hand on the Corporal's shoulder, "Just rest..you're gonna be allright." As for Falkenberg's warning, there's not much he can do about it.. Rainhawk gets to the body of the scientist and lifts it in his arms. Falkenberg is pressed down under the force of the energy attack. His shield weakens. Suddenly, he simply disappears in a flash, the shield vanishing a moment later with a pop...and Falkenberg rematerializes on the far side of the ball of energy in a white flash. Hunter arrives from Companionway . Hunter has arrived. Fulton watches Rainhawk's heroic action, yet contemplates it as foolish. Shaking his head sadly, he moves nearer to the lifts. If one life needs to be saved, it'll be his own. To hell with the rest. Rainhawk rushes back toward the lift with the collapsed Silverstripes in his arms. Hunter steps in from the companionway and glances around. Rainhawk steps up to the tube door and presses the call button Rainhawk steps up to the tube door and presses the call button The lift door slides open quietly The lift door slides open quietly Rainhawk enters the lift, Silverstripes in his arms. Rainhawk enters Lift 1. Rainhawk has left. Sharpeye holds the lift door open for Rainhawk. The shaft door slides closed with a whoosh Falkenberg and a glowing ball of purple energy are engaged in a titanic battle. The ball of light stops the lightning bolts, and begins to float towards Falk..."Your death will be slow and agonizing...I will enjoy every minute of it, mortal." Falkenberg wipes some blood from his lip. "You know, you need a new repertoire. This material is getting dull." He fires a white lightning bolt at the ball. Merram is on the floor next ta the lifts. His right hand is blood'd and torn, as is his chest and abdomen. The ball of light throws up a purple shield, and the white bolts dance around it... The entire area has been ravaged by the battle...scorched deckplates bearing large holes...shattered doorways, burning rubble are everywhere. Volandar lies unconscious against a wall. MacDonald continues to watch the fighting as he kneels beside Merram, "Don't worry soldier.." he continues to mutter. Only Merram keeps him rooted to the deck where he is.. Hunter hmm's slightly as he catches sight of the action. He starts to make his way toward the lift, occasionally glancing over towards the fight. The ball of light begins to dim, and the shield fluctuates.."No...NO!! Must....maintain...strength... You...must DIE!!!!!" "Mist," Sharpeye says from beside the lift door. "Think it's time we got out of here?" Falkenberg takes a step toward the ball of light, and raises both hands now, firing white energy against the purple. "You can't...win...Voltrix..." Darkmane still lies face up on the floor on the other side of the corridor next to Vinnie, the unconscious bookie. Darkmane opens his eyes again and notices the fight has moved a little further past him and he breathes a sigh, shuddering at the din coming from the light's shrieks. He begins to edge himself across the room very slowly on his back towards the area where Silverstripes formerly was. Snowmist shakes the ringing from her ears after all the explosions. "Flight deck?" she asks Sharpeye rhetorically. "Anybody else comin'?" The ball begins to dim even more, and the shield finally drops. The bolts of lightning pour into the ball, and begin literally ripping it apart...."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" There is a bright flash of light, and then...silence. Nothing but the sound of a stone hitting the deck. The Obelisk of Power is reformed, the essence of Voltrix contained within it once more... Hunter pauses when he spots Merran and MacDonald. He rushes over to them, "What the hell...?" Falkenberg lowers his hands. "Let that be...a lesson to you..." He collapses to the ground. Sharpeye blinks. "What in the...." MacDonald glances up at Hunter, his eyes flickering back and forth between Falkenberg, the purple energy, and finally the obelisk, "Just go get a paramedic.." Darkmane turns his head painfully towards Falkenberg as the purple light is extinguished. Snowmist glances around and cautiously raises her ears, even swivelling them a few times, feeling like she'd gone deaf in the sudden silence. "Is it over?" she asks somewhat forlornly. Falkenberg slumps forward on the ground, exhausted. "....had to go and make a ruckus..." Hunter looks over to MacDonald and nods, "Aye, sir." He rushes off to the lifts. Hunter steps up to the tube door and presses the call button Merram groans softly and trys ta get up again. Feelin' Macdonald's hand on his shoulder, he slumps back down in pain. The shaft door slides shut with a whoosh Hunter steps up to the tube door and presses the call button Hunter enters Lift 1. Hunter has left. "I hope so," Sharpeye says, glancing over toward Falkenberg. Darkmane rolls over painfully onto his side and winces in pain. He slowly begins to crawl across the corridor. Snowmist slowly straightens, brushing off dust and small bits of debris that had gotten caught in her clothes. "Uhm, the emergency teams on their way yet?" Sharpeye walks over toward Darkmane, kneeling down beside him. "Easy there," he says, looking him over. "Let's get you to medbay." MacDonald glances over at Snowmist and shrugs, "Who knows.." Volandar remains slumped against the wall, unconscious. Falkenberg struggles upright, and looks at the Obelisk. "...definitely not so tough now..." Darkmane holds up a hand to Sharpeye, "One moment." He crawls over to Vinnie, who is still unconscious and grabs him by the shirt. "Now give me my money, you bloody bastard." The shaft door slides open with a soft whoosh. Melissa steps out of the lift Melissa has arrived. Vinnie is badly burned, his hair still smouldering, the credits he was carrying scattered all over the burning deckplates. MacDonald finally looks down at Merram again, "Let me see if I can get you to sickbay.." He stands, bends down..getting ready to lift him.. Volandar is slumped against a far wall, unconscious. The shaft door slides open with a soft whoosh. Hunter steps out of the lift Hunter has arrived. Falkenberg is half-sitting on the ravaged deck, still glowing faintly, a self-satisfied look forming on his bloodied face. Darkmane looks around the deck and starts picking up creds. Melissa comes rnning out of the lift, she is wearing a medkit strapped across her neck. There are four recentl sutured slash marks leading down the side of her face. As she steps off the lift she pauses, eyes scnanin the room. The area looks like a battlezone, sometime after WWIII. Lying on the smoking deck is a glowing purple stone... "Woa, there, Darkmane," Sharpeye says. "We'll get you your money later. Right now, you need to get to medbay." Falkenberg struggles to his feet, and walks over to the Obelisk. "Score one for J.C. Falkenberg." Snowmist raises an eyebrow at Darkmane's behavior before shaking her head with a snort. A quick survey ntoes Volandar against one wall, and she gingerly picks her way toward him. Kneeling beside the Light Singer, she taps his cheek lightly. "Hey, Bird Bait..." Merram groans and shifts on his own will as if tryin' ta get up again. He fails and back down. He looks up ta Macdonald with a feeble look, "Helo..." He gasps. Melissa rushes first to Volander's side, medkit getting tossed to the ground where its opened and a medical scanner is removed. Medics now begin to stream in from the lifts, the groups of two splitting up to treat the multiple victims. MacDonald frowns, "Here..let me get you." He bends down and places his arm under Merram's, "You're gonna have to use your feet sailor.. I can't carry you by myself." Volandar stirs slightly at Snowmist's prodding. His large eyes open halfway. He moans, a high-pitched noise for a Vollistan. Darkmane attempts to stand and grabs his side. He catches himself on Sharpeye's arm. Falkenberg reaches for the purple Obelisk. "I think...it's time to make sure this thing can do no more harm." White energy scintillates on his fingertips. "Darkmane, just take it easy, okay?" Sharpeye says before waving a hand in the air. "Medic!" Hunter steps off the lift and rushes over to Merram and MacDonald, "Let me help you, sir." Melissa puts a hand softly on Volander's shoulder, eys moving up to mist for a moment, "Take it easy there..my name is Melissa Fernandez can you tell me your name?" Snowmist raises an eyebrow concernedly and calls again, "'Lan? Where do y'hurt?" as she begins to look him over for obvious signs of an injury. MacDonald gives a slight nod to Hunter, "Get under his other arm.." His eyes dart to the paramedics, "Wait..hold on. Here, set him down.. Let them handle it." Falkenberg fires a burst of energy at the Obelisk of Power. A medic heads towards Sharpeye as he calls for one, she first scans Sharpeye for injuries and then seeing none turns her attention to Darkmane, "easy Mr." she says, putting her trauma kit on the ground before attempting to help him down to the ground. Darkmane goes back down onto one knee. "That will be quite allright Sharpeye...*ooof* my good sir...if I could take a minute...to...*errrr*...fall unconsc--" he falls over back onto the ground, unconscious. The Obelisk glows brightly with white, then orange light. In a few moments, it explodes, scattering pieces everywhere. The pieces glow for only a few seconds, then....they extinguish forever. Volandar is in generally rough shape. He was crushed against the wall with the force of that big explosion. His new hat lies crumpled nearby. He says weakly, "Hurt ahll over." The female medic just barely catches Darkmane as he falls, "Wow." she exclaims, slowly lowering him to the ground. Melissa nods a bit, "Can you tell me your name Sir?" she asks as she begins scanning him with the medical scanner. MacDonald nods towards Hunter, "Go see if you can get one to come over here.." Falkenberg smiles to himself, and then slumps to the ground again. "...that's what I'm talking about..." Volandar says, "Volandar." Snowmist chuckles. "I suppose you would after bein'--" She winces at the sound of the obelisk shattering, glancing back with flattened ears before she turns to Melissa. "Heh, escaped already?" Melissa nods slightly, "Good Mr. Volander." she smiles, "Your remember what day it is?" Hunter nods slightly and quickly moves over toward the closest group of medics. He says something to them and points in the direction of Merram and MacDonald. Melissa glances up towards Mist, the slightest hint of pain in her gaze, "Think they could keep me locked up?" she asks. "I'd drive 'em nuts." With the destruction of the Obelisk of Power, Falk's white aura begins to dim. The Obelisk of Truth materializes in his hands, then falls into it's three pieces onto the floor. Their eternal purpose served, they dim completely, until they are nothing but regular pieces of stone. Volandar blinks those big pale eyes of his. "Sunday." Melissa glances up towards Mist, the slightest hint of pain in her gaze, "Think they could keep me locked up?" she asks. "I'd drive 'em nuts." "Think they could keep me locked up?" she asks. "I'd drive 'em nuts."" With Darkmane taken care of by the medic, Sharpeye makes his way over toward Snowmist and Melissa. Falkenberg slumps to the deck, looking at the three pieces of the Obelisk of truth. "...Ah well...there goes my career as a superhero..." He flops flat on his back, exhausted. Snowmist chuckles and stands as it seems Melissa has things well in hand. "Ah, I see you understand perfectly then." Winking, she gives a small wave, letting her do her business as she looks around for Sharpeye. Vinnie the bookie remains unconscious, lying next to Darkmane, and as of yet unattended. Volandar says softly, "I'm fine." A medic moves over to Vinnie, and begins to treat his burns. "I've got a bad one here...shocky, thready pulse..." The group of medics follow Hunter's point and nod slightly. They rush over and begin working on Merram. "Hey," Sharpeye says to Snowmist as he appears behind her. "Too bad I didn't place any bets. Could've made enough money to buy all that food after all." MacDonald stands as the medics approach Merram and backs away, "There's my good deed for the day" Melissa begins scanning Volandar with a medical scanner. Melissa nods a bit, "That you are...seems yoru lucky..just a few bruised ribs.." Merram groans and mutters, "P.. ain... Hu.. rt... Hel.. p..." The medic turns Vinnie over carefully. His face and upper body are badly burned. He takes out a pen light and shines it in his eyes. "Pupils are fixed and dilated...I've lost the pulse." He begins to perform CPR. Volandar mumbles something in Volspak. Then, "Good." He moves to sit up and does so very slowly. Melissa waves a medic over, "Have him moved to med bay for observation, seems to be alright. The medic nods and kneels next to Volandar smiling slightly, "My Name is Henry sir, i'm going to be heping you to med bay." MacDonald walks over to stand near Melissa, not intruding right away though.. The medic continues to perform CPR, with no apparent effect. Vinnie the Bookie seems lifeless. Melissa stands and makes her way to the next casualty, Darkmane. Nearby another medic works on Vinnie. She kneels next to Darkmane, "Hello Sir, my name is Melissa." she takes out the medical scanner once again, "Can you tell me your name?" she asks. Snowmist hehs, turning to face him, casting a look over the quarter in general. "Well, seems like everythin's been taken over by the experts...y'still want t'drop by Glimmer's, or get back?" She grins wryly. "Did y'take enough creds with you when we left?" Another medic stoops near Vinnie, and scans him with a medscanner. "It's no god, Hal. He's gone." The first medic halts CPR. The first of the medics reaches Merram, "Just take it easy." He looks at another medic, "Set up an IV, and give him something for the pain." He then starts to work on Merram's abdomen. Volandar shakes his head now, apparently waking up more. He stands to his feet, with a bit of help from Henry. "I'm fine. Thank you," he bluffs. Falkenberg is lying on his back, mumbling to himself. He doesn't seem to have any major injuries, although there is dried blood around his ears and nose. "...gonna have to learn not to hold the damn artifact next time..." Melissa begins scanning Darkmane with a medical scanner. Grainer arrives from Spring Dome . Grainer has arrived. MacDonald stands quietly around for another few moments before finally deciding on something apparently and walking off towards the Spring Dome.. Melissa begins running the scanner over darkmane, "Alright.." there is no one around but she speaks out none the less, used to working with another individual. Sharpeye hehs. "Yeah, I did. Besides, even if I didn't, that's one place I'm one hundred percent sure I could buy things on credit." Melissa turns to the trauma kit currently being used by a nearby medic and removes an IV kit. Brining the kit up to her mouth, she tears it open, discarding the packagng ont he floor as she holds the tubing between her teeth. Merram is on the floor next ta the lifts. His right hand is blood'd and torn and has sharpnel in his chest and abdomen. Melissa doesn't bother to disinfect the area, instead simply removing the small plastic covering from the needle that lies at the end of the IV tubing. Snowmist chuckles, moving toward the peripheries of the quarter. "Eh, well, better t'let 'em clear out, neh? Would only get in the way at this point...we headin' t'Glimmer's then?" The entire area is a war zone. There are scorchmarks on the deck, and large holes...several of which are shaped like a large Demarian. There is smoking rubble scattered about, and many injured people. The medic places a few large gauze pads over Merram's chest and abdomen, "Get a gurney over here. We need to move him to the med bay, stat." He looks over to free medic, "Call up and have them prep for surgury." He grabs a smaller gauze pad and places it on Merrams hand, "Let's move people." Sharpeye shrugs. "It's either there or back home. Do y'think we can navigate our way over to the companionway?" Snowmist snorts as she begins to make her way in that direction as soon as the question is out of his mouth. "No problem..." Melissa palpitates Darkmane's arm in an attempt to find th vein. Having finally found it she pierces it with the needle. She drops the tubing that she is still holding between her teeth and reaches into the trauma kit nearby for a bag of saline. She looks up and spotting the unoccupied figure of Hunter calls out, "Corporal, need yoru assistance." Snowmist heads into Companionway . Snowmist has left. Falkenberg exhales, and raises himself to a sitting position. He looks around, catching sight of the ruined bits of the Obelisk of Power. He picks up the shards of the Obelisk of Truth. "THAT is what happens...whey you don't pay your bar tab." He raises himself slowly to his feet. Volandar starts heading off in the direction of the companionway. Sharpeye heads into Companionway . Sharpeye has left. Merram groans and falls ta unconiousness. Merram has disconnected. Hunter nods and moves over to Melissa. He kneels down, "What do you need, doc?" Melissa hands him the bag of saline solution, "For now hold this up..i need to put a blow up vest on him." Falkenberg begins to dust himself off. "I need a drink." Melissa turns to the trauma kit looking for a blow up vest, having finally found out she positions herself at Darkmane's head, "Ok...on the count of three i need you to help me lift his shoulders..careefuoy." Some medics rush over to Merram with a stretcher. "On three, one...two...three," The head medic says. They lift Merram up onto the stretcher. Eirlys has arrived. Melissa positions the vest so that his arms and head are already positions correctly. She then puts one hand under his left shoulder, the right holding the vest, "OK..on three. one..two...trhee." Eirlys enters from the lift area and looks around. Volandar is stopped by Henry, "Sir, are you sure you're okay to go on your own? Dr. Fernandez said you should be up in observation." Hunter lifts up on Darkmane's shoulder. Kertak walks through the archway into the Autumn Dome. Kertak has left. Grainer frowns slightly and stands for a moment before taking action. Heading up to Melissa he asks, "Anything you need? You got two helpin' hands here." The head medic working on Merram says, "Let's move him now." Two other medics pick up the stretcher and move over to a lift, taking the unconscious pilot to the medbay. Melissa raies her eyes towards Grainer and nods, having already lifted Darkmane's shoulders off the ground with Hunter's help though she seems to be struggling, "help support him..i need him off the gorund so i can put the vest on 'em." Mern steps into the Residential area, a thoughtful look on his face. He stops upon seeing the confusion. Falkenberg moves past the piles of smoking rubble and the bodies. "...definitely need a drink..." Volandar says to Henry, "Yehs, yehs. I'm fihne." He looks down at his hat, crumpled as it is. "My haht is not fihne." Eirlys blinks, "What happened here?!" Darkmane is very heavy. Falkenberg turns and looks at the crowd. "....gratitude for ya..." category: Arc VI logs